A Hidden Family (Drabble)
by SilverDragon00
Summary: (takes place after the movie) The Guardians are curious as to what Pitch has been doing these past fifteen years, so they take a trip into his home (lair?) and what they find it the last thing they would ever expect. COMPLETE


**So, I had a plot bunny attack me this morning, and I couldn't ignore it, but it wasn't enough to write a whole book with so thus this one-shot was born! If I get enough reveiws asking for a second chapter, I might make it a two-shot.**

**Enjoy~!**

The 'Big Four' otherwise known as The Guardians, were curious. It's been 15 years since they've defected Pitch Black with their newest member, Jack Frost, and they are wondering why the Boogeyman hasn't made an appearance again.

So, not being able to stand their curiosity, they all came together –except for Jack, who didn't respond to the Northern Lights (he was probably asleep somewhere)- and went into the woods, where a single bed frame used to sit –but was now only a hole in the ground- and dove into Pitch's home.

"C'mon, mate, there ain't nothin' down here," Bunny complained.

"There has to be, where else would Pitch be?" North said as they stalked through the hall ways of the eerie caves. They held weapons ready, just in case.

Tooth flitted slightly in front to the two, with Sandy behind them. They were nearing the end of the corridor that had a door way at the end.

"Wait, shh!" Bunny's ears twitched. "I hear something."

The four darted into the shadows, hidden from sight. They watched the door way, holding their breath.

Then they heard a high pitched squeal, and giggling.

All four of them took on a confused looked.

"Wha-" Bunny started to say before North put a hand on Bunny's moth to quiet him.

They watched in awe as a little girl, about four years old, ran into the hallway, laughing and followed by a boy a few years older who was casing her. The boy jumped onto the little girl, who squealed and laughed.

The four emerged from the shadows.

"Why would there be childr-" North started to say, when the little boy and girl ran straight through him.

Tooth's eyes widened. "They don't believe in us…?"

The four watched the boy and girl play, until they ran back into the room they came from. Out of curiosity, the Guardians followed.

What they saw blew them away.

The room wasn't huge, but it was big, and was filled with a few couches, boxes, a giant TV, and weapons littered the floors along with books, and pillows and other items. But that's not what caused the Guardians to freeze and do a double take. There were children everywhere.

Some where playing with each other, a few where watching TV, some were fighting with swords, a few kids had fallen asleep in random places, a couple were reading, they were everywhere. The oldest looked no older than fifteen and the youngest maybe two years old.

"Twenty-one," Tooth breathed.

Sandy flashed a golden sand question mark above his head.

"There are twenty-one children here." She said. "And none of them see us."

"Why would there be some many kids in Pitch's home?" Bunny said, still staring at all the kids.

"Maybe-" North started but stopped when a boy about eleven years old screamed. A bunch of kids, Guardians included, looked over to the noise.

A boy had shot an arrow into the eleven year olds arm.

"Trevor!" The eleven year old screamed. "Dad said you're not supposed to actually shoot people with the arrows!"

"I'm sorry!" The boy named Trevor yelled.

A girl around thirteen with blonde hair walked over to the boys and yanked the arrow out of the eleven year olds arm. He screamed again. "Felix, stop being a baby," She scolded.

"That hurt!" Felix said.

The girl sighed. "Can someone go get dad?" She called into the room.

Another girl who was quiet young, maybe six, jumped up. "I will," She said, darting out of the room.

The Guardians followed quickly, still slightly disturbed that none of these children believed in them. They followed the little girl who has red curly hair as she darted through the hallways. As they were going, they saw more smaller rooms that had a few more kids in each of them. There had to be at least fifty kids down here that didn't believe.

The little girl came to a room, the only room with a door, (the rest were just open doorways), and knocked.

The Guardians bolted to hide when they heard Pitch's voice from inside the room. Pitch black himself opened the door and looked down at the girl.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, bending over to pick the girl up and put her on his hip.

"Daddy, Felix shot Trevor in the arm with an arrow." They little girl said.

The Guardians almost doubled over hearing the child call Pitch 'daddy'.

Pitch sighed, ruffling the girl hair, "Alright, Kayla, show me where they are."

The little girl climbed down from Pitch and took his hand, leading him back to the bigger room.

The Guardians follow slowly, not making noise and trying not to alert Pitch.

When Pitch saw Felix, a bloody Trevor and the blonde girl arguing, he rushed over.

"Felix!" He scolded. "What did I tell you?" He said, taking the bow from the boy.

The boy's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry! It was an accident, dad, Rosie jumped on me and I let go of the arrow and it hit Trevor."

Pitch snapped the string on the bow, and picked Trevor up, leaving the room.

The Guardians took this chance to talk.

"Why would he have children here?" Tooth asked.

Sandy flashed a few images above his head, translating to: "Did he kidnap them?"

North shook his head. "No, that's low, even for Pitch."

They continued to argue over how Pitch got all these kids here, when Pitch came back into the room with a shirtless Trevor who had a bandage around his shoulder.

The Guardians scattered to hide.

A breeze swept through the cavern-like room and a few of the kids jumped up with wild grins on their faces, and they all ran down the hallway to the left of the room.

The Guardians followed, wondering where they were all going. As they went down the hall way, more kids came out of the rooms on the sides of the hallways and ran with the rest.

Finally, they hallway opened up to another large room. All the kids that had ran in, about twenty or thirty kids, and The Guardians stayed in the hallway, knowing that Pitch was in the room too.

They strained to listen to the voices and what was being said in the room.

Then they heard a familiar voice that they couldn't quite place.

"Where have you been?" Pitch's unmistakable English voice sounded.

"Oh, you know, around…" Another, much younger voice said with a teasing note in it.

There was silence for a second, and then laughter of many kids rang throughout the room.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The voice said again. "Okay, okay, stop!"

"Well, answer me next time," Pitch said.

Then a bunch of kids started talking at the same time.

Unmistakable laughter said, "Whoa, slow down, guys!" The voice laughed. "… What was that, Hailey?"

"Tell us a story!" A little girl begged.

"No!" Another voice said, this time a boy, "Fight with me!"

"Okay," the voice said. "How about a story this time?"

There was cheering, and then the voice said. "What kind of story?"

"A scary story!" A bunch of kids said.

What was said next made the Guardians gasp.

"Yeah! Jack, tell us about a nightmare you've had!" A little boy said.

The Guardians looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Maybe there is a child here with the same name?" Tooth whispered.

"Y-yeah, that must be it," Bunny said.

The voice laughed. "You always ask about my nightmares, though, how about something different?"

"Tell us a story about the Easter Bunny!" A voice said.

Then another older voice, "The Easter Bunny isn't real, idiot!"

"I know," The voice defended, "But Jack is good at making things up!"

The voice they called Jack answered, "No, that's stupid."

The Guardians couldn't take it, the peeked into the room. There was a crowed of kids sitting on the floor, Pitch was sitting in a chair off to the side, and everyone's attention was directed to a boy standing on a rock in front of them.

Bunny dropped to his knees. "What…"

The boy standing on the rock had brown pants, a blue hoodie, sported a tall staff, and had pale skin, icy blue eyes and white hair.

"Why would Jack…" Bunny said but trailed off.

"I don't know…." Tooth said, sinking to the ground, staring at the boy they thought they knew everything about.

**I regret nothing. **


End file.
